Gruvia week 2016, prenons nos aises !
by AuntyBlue
Summary: Contribution de l'année pour le couple... Le plus étrange dans Fairy Tail ?... Elle ? Stalkeuse professionnelle... Lui ? Exhibitionniste de premier ordre... Et pourtant, ça marche... Aussi petite proposition de poèmes en leur hommage pour la Gruvia Week !
Bonjour ou bonsoir !

J'ai loupé la semaine Gajeel-Levy… Je me rattrape comme je peux avec ces deux-là… Sachant que je l'ai appris le dernier jour… Pas de problème, je voulais me refaire des exercices en rime ! Donc, voilà cher lecteur curieux, des poèmes pour tes beaux yeux !

* * *

 **Mémoire**

Le papier glacé sous l'ongle glisse,  
L'émotion nostalgique est un vrai délice.  
Les clichés, emplis de précieux instant,  
Lui rappelle le bon passé d'antan.

Elle s'attarde sur des couleurs, des grimaces…  
Visionner son album photo, jamais elle ne se lasse.  
A ces moments figés dans le temps,  
Elle en ajoute d'autres dans le présent.

Ses livres imagés sont plus que des trésors,  
Conservation des souvenirs en or…  
Grâce à eux, Juvia mage de la pluie,

Peut se délecter d'un plaisir inouï…  
En bon paparazzi, elle a classé,  
Tous les gestes de Grey-sama de l'année.

* * *

 **Yeux**

Noirs… Comme le fier plumage d'un aigle roi,  
Il s'y lit une fierté majestueuse, charismatique…  
Une pureté sombre qui fascine, quelque chose de magique.  
Pourtant, dans cette encre de Chine, une lueur inconnue elle perçoit.

Bleus… Comme l'eau mystérieuse d'un lac endormi,  
Il s'y reflète une passion inassouvie, une attente…  
Une frustration grandissante… Il le sait, cela le tente  
De plonger dans ce fluide pour libérer ses rêves enfouis.

Deux teintes. La prestance de l'un cède enfin.  
Elle se mêle à l'autre, déclenchant l'ivresse,  
L'eau somnolente s'éveille. Dans les ténèbres, elle se déverse.  
L'obscurité l'accueille, elle lui laisse du terrain.

Les deux tourbillonnent, un ballet divin et acrobatique.  
Les couleurs se caressent, s'apprivoisent, s'unissent.  
Un infini bleu nuit s'élève, le résultat se tisse…  
Conclusion du regard, prémisse d'une rencontre de leurs lèvres atypique.

* * *

 **Famille**

 _Surprise_

Certes… Depuis cinq ans il était avec Juvia,  
Trois ans qu'ils étaient sous le même toit…  
Ils ne sont pas mariés, à cela, il n'a pas cédé.  
Du coup, à l'annonce du bébé, il fut choqué.

 _Angoisse_

Ce n'est pas qu'il quitterait sa bien-aimée,  
A force d'acharnement, elle a réussi… D'elle, il ne peut se passer.  
Non… La paternité l'horrifie. C'est une plongée dans l'inconnue.  
Sans exemple, conseil à prendre, il se sent nu.

 _Doute_

Est-il fait pour affronter cela ?  
Avec son cœur froid, ne sera-t-il pas trop maladroit ?  
Et si, comme lui leur enfant n'avait pas de chance,  
Car trop tôt ses parents tireraient leur révérence ?

 _Tendresse_

A force de l'épier, Juvia doit savoir lire dans ses pensées,  
Sa main blanche prend la sienne et y pose un baiser.  
Elle lui sourit, tout ira pour le mieux,  
S'ils font tout pour ensemble être heureux.

* * *

 **Vacances**

« Partons Juvia ». Cette déclaration, de joie, l'emplit.  
Une parenthèse en solitaire, son héro lui offre,  
Son cœur menace de quitter son coffre.  
Juvia et Grey… Seuls… Sans guilde… Sans Lucy !

Oh ! La balade promise est merveilleuse !  
D'un splendide désert plein de nuances mordorées,  
Ils passent à un pic rocheux bordé d'une forêt.  
Au côté de son aimé, la vue la laisse bien rêveuse.

L'amoureuse le sent, la nature les rapproche,  
Un demi-sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres fines,  
Son prince, malgré la sueur, est digne…

Pour en récupérer, elle sort son mouchoir de poche.  
Ah ! La journée aurait pu être des plus romantiques…  
Si comme toujours, des mages noirs n'avaient pas ramené leur clique.

 **Sons**

La respiration est saccadée, murmure dans le vent.  
Son oreille attentive attrape ce râle un peu fou…  
Ses yeux sont fermés… Il l'entend… Mais elle est où ?  
D'où vient ce bruit qu'il perce encore plus à présent ?

Le souffle se rapproche… Il est sûr qu'il est près de son visage…  
Cet air près de sa bouche. Non, ce n'est pas un mirage.  
Une odeur aigre marine lui chatouille le nez…  
Ce parfum trahit celle qui, dans sa maison, a pénétré.

Perverse mage d'eau… Il en est plus que sûr !  
Il ouvre les yeux, se redresse pour l'attraper…  
Mais ne tombe, hélas, que sur des draps froissés.

Il est seul dans sa chambre… Cette réalité est dure.  
Trop habitué à être épié, dans son intimité, il la sent partout…  
Juvia le rendrait-elle dingue ?... Où d'elle, serait-il fou ?

* * *

 **Peur**

Son sang se glace… Elle se fige sur place.  
Une grimace d'horreur orne son joli minois,  
Sa gorge se serre, elle reste sans voix.  
Elle est la victime d'une vision prenant tout l'espace,

Un cauchemar cruel dont l'étau se resserre autour de son cou.  
Doucement, les tremblements d'effroi viennent en suivant,  
Sur toute sa colonne vertébrale, ils font un cheminement.  
Oh mon dieu, cette scène la met à bout !

Elle ne doit pas rester piéger ainsi,  
La courageuse dompte son affreuse angoisse,  
Elle doit agir avant que le corbeau ne croasse.

Elle fond donc sur sa cible, la maudite Lucy !  
Cette mage perfide qui profite de ses charmes  
N'aura pas son amour, foi d'une Juvia prenant les armes !

* * *

 **Réponse**

Il la lie d'une promesse… Ils doivent rester envie,  
Même si une grande bataille pourrait les réduire en charpie.  
Une façon de les protéger tous les deux,  
Elle n'est pas dupe, s'il ne souhaite pas répondre à ses aveux,

C'est qu'il souhaite que la bleue soit prudente avant tout,  
Il ne veut pas que dans la guerre, elle prenne ses coups.  
Elle lui sourit tendrement. Pose sa main sur la sienne.  
Le geste est d'une douceur qui atteint ses veines

Oh bien sûr ! Elle respectera cette demande indirecte,  
De son corps, elle prendra soin, il ne sera pas sec.  
Mais, ce pacte lui prouve que son mage tient à elle,

Malgré le fait qu'autour de lui, il y a plusieurs demoiselles…  
Alors, elle est sûre que la réponse sera positive…  
Ce qui, pour gagner, davantage la motive.

* * *

Je suis crevée, mais contente de publier le jour J avant que cette semaine de couple soit fini !

Je vous souhaite en tout cas tout le bonheur du monde !... Faut que je dorme là…


End file.
